Naruto kun,I Think I'm Pregnant
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are 7 years old.When he watches an adult movie he learns some things that he doesn't fully understand and he confuses Hinata about some things which turn out to be a huge confusion.Fluff!NaruHina!Finally completed!
1. Not the Best Time

Naruto-Kun,I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter One-Not the Best Time

Naruto was 7-years old and his best friend was Hinata.He liked to look at the older people and see what they were doing,he thought that there was something that they hid from him and the other 7-year olds.

One day,he got really angry and decided to watch an adult movie for himself.When he came out of the theatre he was completely satisfied.And he started to get VERY concerned.

One afternoon,the academy was having lunch and Naruto sat beside her because he was very concerned for her and what she ate.  
"I have ramen for lunch(soo obvious XD),Hinata,what do you have?" Naruto asked,"Um..rice...oh!and a boiled egg!" she replied.  
"NOO!!Hinata,I saw a movie once and it said that if a girl has an egg and it's fertilized---she'll have a baby!!"Naruto yelled,but it was too late,Hinata had already eaten the egg.

"Oh no!Hinata!What if the chicken laid that egg on the ground and a guy didn't know and put fertilizer on it!!??" he shouted,  
"Oh no,Naruto-kun,I don't wanna have a baby!Who'll take care of it??" Hinata screamed,"It's okay,I'll be the father and I can take care of it and be responsible for it as much as you!" Naruto said,holding her hand."Um..Naruto-kun?What's a 'sponsible"  
Hinata asked,"Actually,Hinata,I don't know...I just got that from a movie I saw" he said.

As the 2 friends played at the playground at recesstime Hinata said again,"Naruto-kun...I really don't want a baby..." Hinata complained to her friend.Naruto asked "What other reason?","I'll look really fat...like her" Hinata pointed to a pregnant lady sitting beside her friend.The lady asked "What do you have for lunch?","Some rice and pineapple for dessert...want some?" her friend asked,"No thanks..people say that pineapple will stop a baby from growing in it's mother's womb" she said.Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata.

Later...

"Naruto-kun,I really can't eat anymore..." Hinata cried,"Okay...just eat one more piece and we'll be done,kay?" Naruto asked.  
"Naruto-kun!My tummy really hurts!It hurts,Naruto-kun!" Hinata started crying.Naruto desperately looked around for somebody to help---then he spotted the hospital.

Naruto piggy-backed his "pregnant" friend and ran to the hospital.

In the hospital...

"Hello?Can I help you two kids?" a nurse asked,"My friend's pregnant!!And she's really in pain!I think that the baby will come out any second!!" Naruto yelled.

10 minutes later...

Hinata sat in a chair and Naruto was beside her."Who bullied you?It's okay,you can tell us...we're here to help" the nurse explained."Miss,nobody bullied her!She's just preg-","I didn't ask you,Naruto,Hinata---please tell us who bullied you"  
the nurse said,"I-I'm pregnant..." Hinata hiccuped.The nurse sighed,"Alright...who's responsible for 'the baby'?" she asked,  
impatiently."I am,Miss,I'm the father" Naruto replied.

5 minutes later...

The two 7-year olds sat in the detention room writing "I will not go to the hospital for no reason" 200x. "I never understand these lines,Hinata...we went there 'cause you were pregnant" Naruto whispered,"But we have no choice but to write them,Naruto-  
kun...I don't think the grown-ups want me to have a baby!" Hinata whispered,"Neither do we!I guess grown-ups just don't understand.." Naruto whispered back and they ended their conversation when they heard someone approach the classroom.

It was the Hokage(Not Tsunade!!It's still Sarutobi 'cause they're 7!!),"Did you 2 get in trouble?What for?" he asked and looked at Naruto's paper,"I'd expect this from Naruto but not from you,Hinata!" he said,"What were you doing in the hospital,anyways"  
,"My stomach really hurt so Naruto-kun thought that I was about to have my baby---but actually it was just 'cause I ate so much pineapple" Hinata explained,"Why were you eating pineapple?" the Hokage asked,"We overheard a pregnant lady saying that there's such thing as pineapple abortion" Naruto explained.

The Hokage laughed,"Pineapple abortion?That's funny,I'll let you off the hook and talk to the teachers later about it" he said,  
"Wow,thanks,Hokage-sama!" Hinata said,"Yeah,thanks!" Naruto said and the 2 ran outside.

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Awww..." the 2 said at the same time and trudged back into the classroom.

After school...

Naruto saw a fat guy and ran over to him,thinking that males could have babies,too."Hey,Mister,is your big stomach the result of eggs?" he asked,"Not just eggs!!Ice cream,candy,chocolate,cake,hamburgers,hot dogs and all sorts of other stuff!" the fat guy said and walked off.Leaving Naruto in terror,"Good thing I found out in time!!" he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol,this chapter is from the movie "I am not Stupid 2" except the movie doesn't focus too much on the 2 kids that are confused about pregnancy XDDD and the director didn't even notice that he left me hanging and finished it off with other gangster junk!!LOL,you won't know what I'm talking about,just watch the movie 'cause it's really good---made me cry.;;

The next chapter won't be from the movie though,lol,I just got the idea from the movie.

Sooo why'd I choose a couple like NaruHina for this?  
1.SasuSaku:Sasuke isn't that cute and he has common sense,though Sakura would've worked for this 2.ShikaIno:Shikamaru's too lazy to buy tons of pineapple for Ino,and Ino would've worked,too 3.NejiTen:Neji's too smart to think that babies come from chicken eggs that have real fertilizer on them.XD But the pineapple thing might've gotten him at that age XD 4.NaruHina:Naruto's got no common sense(X3) and Hinata would totally have fallen for everything Naruto said

Where I watched "I am not Stupid 2:  
Harbour Plaza Metropolis Hotel in Hong Kong(I'm on vacation right now...)...but you gotta pay 98 Hong Kong dollars for it aka 14 USA dollars.

FAQ for This Chapter(I am now putting FAQs at the end of chapters!X3:  
Q:Why're they 7 years old?  
A:'Cause it's a lot cuter and if they were older they'd know better Q:Why did you say "school" instead of "academy?  
A:Well you want me to say "After academy?  
Q:Why's Naruto so dumb?  
A:He is not dumb!!!He's clueless!Naruto+CluelessCutea million good R&Rs!! Q:Why doesn't Hinata want a baby?  
A:Well,because she's 7 years old and has school(I said it again)work!  
Q:What language is "I am not Stupid 2" in?  
A:It's in Mandarine---I know Mandarine but sometimes they whisper so I got the subtitled version Q:AHHHHH!!!!!I'M HAVING A BABY!!!!!!WHAT'LL I DO?  
A:Aahhh...eat some pineapples...they are .000001 garuanteed to work!

Owari,  
Ku 


	2. The Neji Theory

Naruto-kun,I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter Two-The Neji Theory

Hinata peeked into Neji's room, "Neji-nii-san?I need your help on something…" Hinata said,"Okay,what is it?" Neji asked. Hinata tiptoed in and closed the door behind her, she climbed onto Neji's bed and whispered, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell my Daddy or your Daddy (Hizashi's still alive because they're 7 years old!XD)","Promise" Neji said as they pinky-promised.

"I'm pregnant" Hinata whispered, "WHAT!!!!!!!!????????" Neji screamed and fell backwards, "Neji,I really need your help…do you know some ways to abort (is that the verb form of it?) that", "Oh..well then.." Neji closed his eyes and started thinking. Hinata stared at him for a while.

"Oh yes! Once, when my mom was pregnant with Hanabi---she barfed a lot, I think she was trying to barf out Hanabi so she didn't have so much pain…" Neji said, Hinata put on an "ew" face. "Of course I'm just guessing…" Neji said.

"Hey, Hinata…the only way for a baby to be aborted (Yeah, I'm so bad at that word…) is if time goes backwards!" Neji said scientifically, "How do we do that?" Hinata asked. "Well…Einstein once said that if we circle around the earth at a really fast speed we can reverse time!!" Neji explained, "Sounds good…so who's gonna be running around the earth?".

Later…

Naruto was running on all fours, wearing a collar attached to a wagon, and in the wagon sat Hinata and Neji. Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around, "Neji??" he asked, "What?" Neji answered, "HINATA'S THE ONE THAT'S PREGNANT!!NOT YOU!!WHY'RE YOU IN THE WAGON!!!???" he shouted, "True…but I came up with this idea so don't I get a free ride??" Neji stated logically. Naruto "hmpfed" and started running again.

After 5 minutes…

"Neji…I..have..to stop…..we must…be half….-way….around the….world,now…" Naruto said in between pants, Neji took out a map from his pocket, "If we're halfway around the world then we should be at…Suna" he said and put his map down to see where they were. "This is Suna?It looks just like Konoha…" Hinata said,"ARGH!!!That's because we ARE in Konoha! Forget it…Naruto can't even run a mile…how're we supposed to go around the world??" Neji said,frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, I've failed as a father" Naruto said. Hinata jumped out of the wagon and sat next to Naruto, "No you haven't, the baby isn't even born yet and even if it was I bet you'd be a good father" Hinata comforted. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back. Neji's eye twitched watching the adorable moment, "You're the baby's dad??" Neji asked Naruto, "Yup!And proud of it!" he said with pride, "So you two did…did…the….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Neji ran away screaming and nose bleeding. "What's gotten into him?" Naruto asked, "I dunno" Hinata answered as they sat on the grass and fell asleep.

AWWWW!!!So cute!!!LOL, and I wrote 2 chapters in one day XD.

Because I just couldn't resist. I posted a chapter, went for breakfast, come back and there are 5 reviews!!!XD I love all my fans and their awesome reviews!!Love ya all!!

FAQ for this chapter (I fixed it):

Q:How does Neji know about you-know-what?

A:I guess Naruto didn't go to the adult movie alone,huh?XD

Q:Do Naruto and Hinata know that having a baby means you-know-what?

A:Actually, no, Naruto asleep when the movie was showing that part XD

Q:Do Naruto and Hinata know that being parents means they're married?

A:In fact,no!They just think it's friend helping friend but they'll realize it maybe in the next chapter or next next chapter..after all---this is NaruHina!!X3

Q:Is this chapter from "I am not Stupid 2"?

A:No,but I got the idea from it!

Q:What do you mean "you fixed it"?

A:In my last chapter the FAQ was "QAAQAAQAA" I changed it back to "QAQAQA".

Q:Is Neji jealous of Naruto???

A:EW!!NO!!Incest is sooo not my thing!!

Yeah,so that's the FAQ for this chappie!

Ciao for now,

Ku


	3. It's All In The Name

Naruto kun, I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter Three-It's All In the Name

In the morning, Naruto and Hinata woke up in the sunny field. "Wow, we fell asleep on the grass" Hinata said, "Yeah" Naruto replied. Suddenly Hinata saw Hiashi running towards her, "Daddy!" Hinata said in surprise, "Where'd you go?? I was looking for you all night!!" Hiashi shouted at his daughter, "I'm sorry, I just fell asleep…" Hinata said.

All of a sudden Hiashi fell down and started snoring.

"What's up with your dad?" Naruto asked, "I guess he really WAS looking for me all night" Hinata said and the two kids just stared at him for a minute. When Hiashi woke up he saw the two staring at him, "AAAAAHHHH!!!!" he shouted. "Hi, Mr.Hyuuga" Naruto said, "Ugh,what were you two doing out here anyways??" he asked, "I'm pregnant, Daddy, do you know how I can stop the baby from-" Hinata got cut off when Hiashi fainted with a nose bleed. The two just looked at each other, shrugged and went to get some new way to abort (Oh my gosh..XD).

"Miss, we'd like an abortion snow cone" Naruto said to the snow cone lady, "Uh…we don't serve abortion snow cones here…." She said. "Oh….then just get me a lemon snow cone, please" Naruto said, "Naruto-kun, remember the task at hand" Hinata said, "Oh right…Miss? Could you get me a baby-sized lemon snow cone,too?" he asked. Hinata sweatdropped.

5 minutes later…

"Why aren't you eating the snow cone so the baby can eat it (Crazy idea, I know XDDD)?" Naruto asked, "My daddy says to never eat yellow snow" Hinata said, "Oh okay…then I'll help you eat it" Naruto took the snow cone and started eating it, then stopped. With a mouth full of snow he said "Wait…I'm not pregnant so why should I be eating the snow cone???" Naruto spit it into a nearby garbage can.

An hour later…

The two kids sat on a bench, bored. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, "Yeah?" Naruto answered, "What's our baby's name gonna be…y'know…if we don't abort (You must be used to the word, now, huh?) in time?" Hinata asked.

"I never thought about that…well, in the movies when the baby's born the father usually says something like 'Oh, he has the same eyes as his mother' or 'She's so beautiful, just like her mother' and then they name the baby something that'll remind them of a good memory" Naruto explained, "Uh…isn't memory that little black thing you put in a camera???" Hinata asked, "Hmm…I think so…maybe the parents really liked to take pictures" Naruto guessed.

"But some parents are so mean to their babies when they are just born, even the doctors! Once, in a movie---I saw a doctor hit a baby and it started crying and the parents looked happy" Naruto said, "Oh, the poor baby!!We won't let the doctors hit our baby!!!" Hinata said, "Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"Sooo…what're we gonna name it?" Naruto asked after a long pause, "Ummm….well..if the movies name their babies after cameras then we should name it after something we like, too!" Hinata said, "Uh……" Naruto thought, "OH!!I like ramen!!" he burst out. "We're gonna name our baby Ramen??" Hinata asked, "Yeah!" Naruto said, "Okay!" Hinata said.

Awwwww….yeah, you think I'm crazy 'cause I wrote 3 chapters in one day…but the story's just so cute! And right now I'm extremely happy because from morning to afternoon I've hit 12 reviews!X3 Woooot!

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:Did Naruto watch a lot of adult movies?

A:No, just one, and he learned a whole lot from it!XD

Q:Where'd you get the idea of naming the baby Ramen?

A:In the KND fanfiction by Mazzi4 called "Three's a Crowd" Kuki and Wally named their baby Toast so I thought "Why not Ramen??"XD

Q:What happened to Hiashi?

A:After waking up and seeing his daughter run off again, he's given up looking for her and waits at home for her.

Q:Where'd you get the "Never eat yellow snow" idea?

A:From a GenmaxHayate fanfic,DON'T ASK!!!

Q:When're the other kids gonna show up?

A:Right in the next chapter X3

Owari,

Ku


	4. A Secret's a Secret

Naruto Kun, I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter Four-A Secret's a Secret

The next day, Naruto and Hinata had adapted to include Ramen as a real person as in "Naruto, Ramen and I are going shopping" or "What would you like for your happy meal, Ramen?".

The 2 had promised not to tell anyone except Neji who already knew that Hinata was "pregnant".

Sakura was having a party at her house and she invited ALMOST everyone. "Hinata, it's okay..Sakura doesn't know who Ramen is so she didn't invite him" Naruto comforted Hinata when she got sad, "Anyways, you can't leave your lower half and go to Sakura's party with only your upper half!" he said. So the two kids decided to sneak Ramen into the party.

At the party…(remember that this is a 7 year old's party!!!So it's really boring!)

"Okay, everybody! Let's play Duck-Duck-Goose!" Sakura announced. Everyone sat in a circle and Sakura started walking around the circle and tapping heads. "Duck..Duck..Duck…GOOSE!!!" Sakura screamed as she tapped Hinata's head, Hinata turned to face Sakura, "Is it me or Ra-" she started, "IT'S YOU!!!" Naruto pushed his friend and Hinata started running, Hinata got into her spot first and Sakura had to go again.

"If this keeps up then that'll mean trouble for Hinata, Ramen and I…" Naruto thought.

20 minutes later…

Everyone was totally exhausted from playing "Duck-Duck-Goose" and Sakura then announced, "Now we'll have the 3-legged race!", everyone groaned---even Ramen---Hinata was hungry.

Naruto and Hinata's feet were tied together tightly, "This isn't fair…we have Ramen on our team.." Hinata whispered to Naruto, "It's okay, Sakura doesn't know" Naruto whispered back. Sakura blew the whistle and everyone started to try to walk with their feet together. Shikamaru and Ino were doing good---until Ino started to get determined and Shikamaru started to get lazy…which resulted in Ino dragging Shikamaru on the ground. Neji and Tenten were walking in perfect harmony…but Naruto and Hinata were even better! They crossed the finish line and Sakura screamed, "The winners are…Naruto and Hinata!!". "And Ra-" Hinata got saved again by Naruto's fake-coughing.

20 minutes later…

Sakura let out an apology, "I'm sorry but we cannot do the 'Egg Toss' because of some problems we are experiencing" and she turned around and looked at Chouji who was eating all the eggs.

20 minutes later…

"Okay,people! Lunch time!" Sakura called out. Everyone came in to see Sakura cook 7 bowls of ramen.

"First, you take the ramen bowl and put in all the spice and vegetables"

Hinata cringed a little.

"Then, you pour boiling, hot water all over the ramen!!"

Naruto and Hinata started to feel a little sick.

"Then, you leave it in the bowl with the top covered until the ramen is soft and floating around lifelessly (Okay, sorry, I just had to say that!)"

Hinata started to feel her eyes fill with tears.

"Then you leave it to cool and afterwards you can eat it all up!"

Hinata burst into tears and Naruto had some tears in his eyes, too. "I can't believe how mean you are to those noodles!!" Naruto said to Sakura, then he faced Hinata and said, "C'mon, Hinata, let's go" and they disappeared out the door.

"Ramen must feel so bad, now…" Hinata said as she leaned onto Naruto shoulder, "Yeah..we never should've gone to Sakura's party in the first place" Naruto said. Neji, who escaped from party while the others were playing Duck-Duck-Goose sat beside the two on the bench. "Soo…the lunch was ramen, huh?" he asked, "Uh huh…" Hinata said and nodded.

Neji felt bad and walked away, leaving two 7-year old "parents" with their "unborn child" alone.

Woooah…that was sooo sad!!! And yeah, I'm on a roll now, 'cause this is the 4th chapter I've written today!X3 And Sakura's a bit stuck up in this chapter 'cause some girls are just SOOOOOO bratty these days!XDDD

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:What's Duck-Duck-Goose?

A:Uhhhh….were you born in Antarctica or something???

Q:Why wasn't Sakura playing anything except Duck-Duck-Goose?

A:'Cause she had to keep score/see who won/keep an eye on things.

Q:Why're you writing so many chapters all in one day?

A:'Cause right now I'm in Hong Kong having a vacation, when I get back to America I'm gonna have homework, school, swimming class, kung-fu class (don't ask), art class and piano class everyday!!So I won't get much time to write the chapters.

Q:Where was Sasuke?

A:He was at the party but he was just silent because…he's Sasuke!XD


	5. More Than Friends

Naruto kun, I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter Five-More Than Friends?

The Hokage was taking a walk and he noticed Naruto and Hinata sitting on the bench, sadly. "What's wrong?" Sarutobi asked, "Ramen.." Hinata whispered, "You want ramen?" the Hokage asked, "No, Hokage-sama, we named our baby Ramen and at Sakura's party…" Naruto died out, "Sakura was cooking ramen" the Hokage finished his sentence for him.

Sarutobi tried to keep their minds off of the incident. "Um…Hinata? Who's the baby's father?" he asked, "I am Hokage-sama" Naruto answered for his friend. Sarutobi looked at the couple for a few seconds, Naruto was sadly trying to comfort Hinata and Hinata was crying. "Did you know…" the Hokage started to say, "That a mom and dad are married?".

Naruto and Hinata both looked at Sarutobi, "What's 'married'?" Hinata asked, "It's when 2 people love each other very much and they have a wedding and um…do..a thing…..and have kids" he explained. "Hokage-sama…I'm worried about Ramen…" Naruto said, "I'm uh…sure he'll be fine" Sarutobi said, not wanting to tell them the truth.

"When did you find out that Hinata was pregnant?" the Hokage asked, trying to go along with them, "Well…it was lunchtime at the academy and Hinata accidentally ate an egg that might've had fertilizer on it" Naruto explained, "Ahhh…" Sarutobi said, realizing how Naruto could've mistaken that for a real fertilized egg.

Sarutobi got up to leave and before leaving he tossed Naruto a book, "This is a book about um…love…you might understand it better after you read this" he said and left. Naruto opened the book and the 2 started reading…

After 100 pages and 250 unknown words (Gosh,Sarutobi!They're 7!!)…

"Okay, I didn't really get that.." Naruto said, "Me neither" Hinata said. Naruto put the book in his backpack and the 2 realized that it was getting dark, they hadn't been paying attention to the sky when they were reading, "Naruto-kun…I'm scared to walk home in the dark…" Hinata said, "It's okay, we'll stay in a cave or something overnight" Naruto said.

"Look, there's a little cave!" Naruto pointed to a cave that was big enough to only hold two 7-year olds, a fire and a backpack. Naruto got sticks and made a fire the way he learned in the academy (Ha!I said academy this time!), he took his sweatshirt and backpack and gave them to Hinata as a blanket and pillow, "Thank you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

When he was sure Hinata was asleep he took out the book about love that Sarutobi had given them. As he read the book, he leaned on the wall of the cave.

_Love can be known in a few different ways: Family love, Pet Love, Friend Love or Romance Love._

_Family love is when a mother or father loves their kids because their kids are their responsibility and also their creation._

"My dad…the Yodaime" Naruto thought.

_Pet love is when a child or adult has a cat or dog or any other creature takes care of it. Pet love isn't as strong as family love._

"Kiba and Akamaru" Naruto thought.

_Friend Love is when two or more people talk together and do things together and enjoy each other's company._

"Hinata" Naruto thought.

_Romance love is when two people have an intimate relationship such as wife and husband, boyfriend and girlfriend or father and mother._

Naruto looked at the last three words, "_father and mother_" he stared for a few seconds and then looked at Hinata fast asleep, "I 'romance love' Hinata" he said and he knew that he understood it completely, "And I 'family love' Ramen" he continued. Naruto was even more satisfied than when he finished watching the adult movie, way more satisfied.

Naruto smiled,closed to book and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yeah that was sooo sad and touching!!!Well, in my opinion it is!XD

Anyways, it's dinnertime and I've had 14 reviews!!!In one day!!!WOOOOO XDDD

My mom said that she was going to go have lunch with some of her colleagues and she's not back and it's dinnertime. OMG….

Anyways, it's totally awesome to have reviews from my fans! Keep on writing those awesome reviews!X3

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:Why isn't Sarutobi telling them that Ramen isn't real?

A:That would break their fragile, little hearts!!

Q:Will Naruto eat ramen anymore?

A:Probably not XDDD

Q:I thought that Naruto liked Sakura?

A:Not anymore he don't, not after the ramen incident!X3

Q:Won't Sarutobi want his book back?

A:Naaahhhh…

So that's the FAQ!

Owari,

Ku


	6. Risk My Life For You

Naruto kun, I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter Six-Risk My Life For You

In the morning, he remembered a "romantic way to wake up your partner" from the book, he thought it was gross and uncool but he just though that he needed to do it. His body loomed over Hinata and he slowly brought his lips down to hers. Hinata woke up in an instant, but she didn't scream or even move, she just looked at Naruto, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

When Naruto finally got up he found that Hinata really did wake up, "Good morning, Hinata" Naruto said, smiling, "Wh-what was that???" Hinata asked, "I kissed you" Naruto said, "Ohh" Hinata said, not really getting it. "I love you" Naruto said, "You love me…" Hinata said and smiled, she hugged Naruto and said, "I love you, too".

Naruto put on his sweatshirt and grabbed his back pack and the two came out of the cave to greet the morning sunlight. Of course, Hinata would have to explain to her dad AGAIN about not coming home.

"Y'know, Naruto-kun… when we just found out that I was pregnant we didn't want a baby but now we really…." Hinata could think of the word, "We really love it, like a family" Naruto finished her sentence for her and remembered the book. "Hey, Naruto-kun… if I didn't exist…who would be your love?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stared at her, "Uh…" then he remembered the movie, "I wouldn't love anybody because…um…there would be something uh…missing in my life and no other girl could….uh…fix that…or something.." he said, Hinata didn't quite get it but she somehow knew it was good.

The two started walking towards the academy because it was a weekday. In the classroom Iruka was about to start a lesson "Today we're going to learn---" Iruka started sniffing the air and then sniffing Naruto and Hinata, "Naruto and Hinata… why do you two smell like fire?" he asked, "Well let's just say we had a 'wild night', Iruka-sensei" Naruto said and smiled, Iruka rushed to the washroom to hold his nose bleed.

Nap time…

Naruto and Hinata slept next to each other in case they had a bad dream or something, as Iruka turned off the lights Naruto whispered, "Good night Hinata, good night, Ramen", "Good night, Naruto" Hinata whispered back and they fell asleep. Then Hinata had a dream…

_Hinata was on a cloud and in front of her stood an angel with white eyes and blond hair, "Hinata…", "You know my name?" Hinata asked, "Yes, of course I do…I'm your---"_

Hinata woke up to the annoying sound of the fire alarm, "There's a fire, kids! This is not a drill!!Hurry outside!" Iruka shouted and urged kids out of their beds and out the doors.

Hinata was a bit slow because she was thinking about the dream she had. But she didn't realize that she was trapped in a ring of fire! When she realized, she panicked, "Oh no.. if I don't get out of here alive Ramen will die with me!!And Naruto---his dream of becoming a father…" Hinata started crying. "Hinata!!" Naruto ran through the flames and found his partner, Hinata couldn't walk because she was weak from breathing in too much smoke.

Naruto was slightly stronger than Hinata so he could last a few more seconds, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and tried to pull her out of the ring of fire---which was getting smaller by the second. Naruto pulled and pulled, "Naruto…thank you for saving me and Ramen…" Hinata weakly said when he finally dragged her out, Naruto carried Hinata out and after laying her on the ground, he lost conciousness.

Everyone gathered around Naruto and Hinata screaming and yelling "Is he okay??Is she hurt??Call an ambulance!!", amid all the noise, Hinata gently stroked Naruto's face and whispered, "I love you".

………………………………………………………………………………..

Awww…this is sooo sad! Okay, sorry peoples but part of this is from "I am not Stupid 2". There's this part in the movie that was soooo sad!! This guy was getting attacked by gangsters and his dad came and got killed by the gangsters to save his own son, then when the two are on the ground, the son starts to see blood coming out of his dad's head and he starts saying, "Father?I love you" it was sooo sad. But don't worry, Naruto and Hinata will live! I totally love your reviews!! They're better than my fanfiction!!XDDD

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:How could Hinata have not realized she was trapped in fire???

A:She had a weird dream!!!XD

Q:Why hasn't Hiashi come out running???

A:Like I said before…Hiashi doesn't care, anymore

Q:Isn't it about time somebody told them that Ramen doesn't exist?

A:But that'll kill their hope and faith!!

Q:Did that dream mean something?

A:Actually, yes!It plays a HUGE part!Stay tuned!X3

Ciao for now,

Ku


	7. Hospital Days

Naruto kun, I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter Seven-Hospital Days

Hinata woke up and found she was in the hospital. She looked to her right and saw Naruto lying limply in a hospital bed like hers, "Naruto-kun" she tried to talk but she was to weak and could only whisper, she saw Naruto's eyes half-open, "Where am I?" he asked, "The hospital" Hinata answered.

"You passed out after you rescued me, thank you" Hinata whispered, Naruto smiled and remembered the movie and he said, "If we never get through this, I want you to know that I love you", "I love you, too" Hinata whispered.

An hour later…

The two were fast asleep again. Hinata had the same dream she had last time:

_Hinata stood on the same cloud facing the same angel, "Last time you didn't tell me who you were, how do you know me?" she asked, the angel looked at Hinata and asked, "Don't you remember these eyes?" Hinata looked at the angel's whitish-lavender eyes, "My eyes…" she whispered._

Hinata woke up again but this time without disturbance, she had to tell Naruto about her dream. "Naruto-kun, wake up" she whispered, Naruto half-opened his eyes, "Last time, before the fire I had a dream about an angel that knew me and about a minute ago, I dreamt of the same angel and she had the same eyes as me" Hinata whispered, "Maybe you're having a vision" Naruto whispered, "What's a vision?" Hinata asked.

"You're seeing the future" Naruto explained, Hinata thought, "Who could that angel be?".

"Naruto and Hinata, I just noticed that you didn't have name tags on your door, what're your last names?" the nurse asked and walked in, the two smiled at each other and both said at the same time "Mister and Missus Uzumaki", the nurse laughed and nodded, she went to the computer room to type it and print it.

"Naruto, when we get out of the hospital, we should have a wedding---to make ourselves the official Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki" Hinata said and Naruto nodded with a smile.

After 5 minutes of trying to fall asleep Hinata whispered, "Naruto-kun, are you awake?", "Now I am" Naruto said and opened his eyes. Hinata giggled, "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you if you knew…am I in the hospital because I got injured by the fire or because I'm pregnant?", "I don't know…" Naruto replied.

Next Day…

Hinata and Naruto felt a lot better than the day before and they could run and play. The nurse, seeing their quick recovery, said that they would be able to leave the hospital the next day and the two were really happy and looking forward to their wedding.

Hinata was given a drawing pad and she drew an orange fox and a white rabbit playing with each other, she smiled and saw Naruto leaning over the railing of his crib to see the picture, "Who's that?" Naruto asked, "It's us!" Hinata said with a giggle.

Nap Time…

Hinata drew a picture of them as grown-ups taking care of Ramen and through it into Naruto's crib, she saw Naruto write something on it and draw another picture, Naruto through it back to Hinata, there was a picture of Sakura with a fork in her head and the words said "Nice picture! Look, it's Sakura with a fork in her head!", Hinata giggled and drew another picture along with some words, she tossed the drawing pad into Naruto's crib, again. There was a picture of the angel from Hinata's dream standing on a cloud and the words said, "This is the angel from my dream".

Naruto and Hinata heard someone coming towards their room, Hinata quickly hid the drawing pad under her pillow and the two pretended they were sleeping. "Aww…they look like angels…" the nurse remarked, "Angels…" Hinata thought.

Next Day…

"Congratulations!" the nurse looked at their name tag, "-Mister and Missus Uzumaki! You've made it out of the hospital! You can leave!" she squealed, Naruto and Hinata walked out of the hospital and into the warm feel of the outdoors.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hi!Lol,I finally got some sleep and I reached a new record of 6 chapters in one day!WOOOOOT!! Of course, they're short chapters!X3 Lol I had 16 yesterday and I went to bed, then in the morning I have 32!!!That's double!!XDDD Yeah, so I love ALL my fans, every single one of them! You guys are all so great to support me and my fanfiction!I love ya all!!

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:They only spent two days in the hospital?

A:Yeah, they don't have cancer or anything!

Q:How could they recover so fast?

A:Shinobis have their ways…

Q:WHERE'S SASUKE!!!???

A:Geez,calm down, he'll be at the wedding

Q:OMG, who's that angel???

A:Stay tuned 'cause you'll find out in the next few chapters!

Q:Did the nurse really type in "Mister and Missus Uzumaki"?

A:Yeah, then how could the other nurse had read it and said "Mister and Missus Uzumaki"?

So that's the end of the FAQ!Stay tuned for more 7-year old NaruHina!X3

Owari,

Ku


	8. Right Hand Man Sasuke

Naruto kun, I Think I'm Pregnant

Chapter Eight-Right Hand Man Sasuke

That afternoon Hinata and Naruto had finished making the decorations and invitations, they planned to have the wedding in the training grounds. As Hinata put streamers on the trees, Naruto was reading the "Marriage" section in the book Sarutobi gave him.

Naruto got a piece of paper and wrote:

_Flower Girl-_

_Right Hand Man-_

_Organ Player-_

_Minister-_

_Right Hand Woman (I forgot what those are called)-_

"Hinata, who do you want to be running down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere?" Naruto asked, "Sakura-chan, her name's a flower anyways" Hinata said.

"My best friend…hmnmm……" Naruto said when he read "The right hand man is the husband's best friend", "Sasuke-kun?" Hinata guessed, "Oh! Okay!" Naruto wrote down Sasuke.

"Who's gonna be the organ player?" Naruto asked, "What's an organ?" Hinata asked, "I think it's a piano thingy that sounds funny" Naruto said, "We don't know anyone that plays that" Hinata said, "Well…who sounds funny?" Naruto asked, "Lee-san sounds funny sometimes" Hinata said, "Okay!" Naruto wrote down Lee.

"Who'll be the minister?" Naruto asked, "What's a minister?" Hinata asked, "Well…the book says it's the person that reads from the black book" Naruto explained, "Ahhhhh…who reads well?" Hinata asked.

"Um…pick someone you like" Naruto said, "Kiba-kun?" Hinata guessed, "Uh…weird…but who cares!" Naruto wrote down Kiba, "Last is the right hand woman---you're best friend" Naruto said, "Well…Sakura's out…how about Ino?" Hinata asked, "Okay!" Naruto wrote down Ino.

_Flower Girl-Sakura_

_Right Hand Man-Sasuke_

_Organ Player-Lee_

_Minister-Kiba_

_Right Hand Woman-Ino_

"Look's good! Are you done with the decorations?" Naruto asked, "Yup!" Hinata said, "Have you sent the invitations?" Naruto asked, "Yup!" Hinata said, "Now the last thing is a black book…" Naruto said.

30 minutes later…

"Can we borrow your book, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "Why?" Kakashi asked, "To paint it black" Hinata said, "Why would you do that???" Kakashi asked, "For our wedding!!!" Naruto answered impatiently, "Sure, knock yourself out" Kakashi said, gave the book to his student and walked away.

After 10 minutes…

"There! The book is all black, now! The wedding's gonna be a success!" Naruto said and the two went to the wedding.

An hour later…

Everyone arrived---even Sasuke. Everyone was seated at their tables and drinking cherry punch (couldn't afford liquor). Naruto walked up the aisle with Sasuke and Hinata walked up the aisle with Ino. "Naruto, do you take this woman, Hinata, to be your wife?" Kiba said, acting professional, "Yeah" Naruto replied, not familiar to the phrase "I do", "Hinata, do you take this man, Naruto, to be your husband?" Kiba asked Hinata in the same tone, "Yeah" Hinata said shyly.

"You may now kiss the bride" Kiba said, closing the book. During the whole kiss everyone was going "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" even Kiba, who had lost his professionalism.

After an hour…

There was a big party of cheese sandwiches and cherry punch. Kiba brought his wordsearch and asked Ino "What's a 4-letter word for idiot?", "Kiba" Ino said, bored, "Perfect!" Kiba said and wrote it down. "Hey Saaaaaasuke! We should have a wedding like Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura chirped, "In your dreams" Sasuke said and walked off. Somewhere else, Chouji had eaten all the cheese sandwiches.

"We're official, Naruto-kun! Now, You, me and Ramen will be one happy family!" Hinata said to her new husband, "I know! It's so totally awesome!" Naruto replied to his new wife.

That evening…

Hiashi agreed that Naruto could stay at the Hyuuga estate for one night, Hinata was thrilled!!

As Hinata fell asleep, she had the same dream, again.

_Hinata was on the same cloud and facing the exact same angel from her other two dreams. "Tell me who you are" Hinata said, the angel smiled and said "I'm Ramen", Hinata stared in disbelief because Ramen looked as old as her which didn't make sense because Hinata was still 7 years old, not 14._

"_It might disappoint to let you know that you're not pregnant" Ramen said, "Then where'd you come from??" Hinata asked, "I'm you're future daughter, what dad said was right, you're having a vision of the future" Ramen explained, "But how can this happen?" Hinata asked._

"_I didn't exist before you ate the egg, but you and dad put so much hope and faith into thinking I was real that the angels decided to make me real" Ramen said, "Then I'm looking at my future daughter.." Hinata said, "Right" Ramen said._

Hinata woke up, her clock said 3:43am, she started shaking Naruto, "Naruto-kun, wake up!" Hinata whispered, "Huh?" Naruto said with his eyes half-opened, "You were right, it was a vision! And in the vision I saw Ramen! She was 7 years old and she said that she was our future daughter, I'm not pregnant right now, Naruto-kun" Hinata said, "So in about 11 years later, she WILL be our daughter" Naruto said, "Yeah" Hinata said.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, "Yeah?" Naruto asked, "In 11 years, I just know for sure that you'll be a good father" Hinata said, and Naruto smiled at her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Awwwwwwww!!!!! That's the end!!But I'm making an epilogue (sorta like a thing to finish it all off) and it's gonna be really cute! Special thanks to PaulRap Raptor for correcting me about the "Hinata's mom being Neji's mom thing", Jestina the Hedgechidox for making me her new friend on Gaia, RasenganFin for giving me the idea of a sequel (though mighty impatient about it XD) and ALL my fans!! Oh yeah, and BirdyTwo you gave away the ending!XDDD Love yas!!

FAQ for this chapter:

Q:What's a sequel?

A:Sorta like a part 2 to the story

Q:Why didn't you tell about how Sakura and Lee did at the wedding?

A:'Cause I'm lazy XD

Q:Will that "faith and hope" thing really work???

A:You can try but don't blame me if the baby turns out ugly.

Q:Is the epilogue necessary to read?

A:No, but it makes a really nice ending to the story, I recommend reading it!

Ciao for now,

Ku


	9. Epilogue

Naruto kun, I Think I'm Pregnant

Epilogue

So Naruto and Hinata went back to their normal lives, not worrying about any babies and they started to eat ramen again. They explained to Neji that Hinata actually wasn't pregnant.

And they had to explain to a lot of other people, too, but most of them just laughed and Naruto and Hinata had no idea why. Naruto and Hinata decided to stay husband and wife and decided that they would have their "grown-up" wedding on the same day as their "real" wedding and call it a Ramen Anniversary.

One day, Naruto came to the Hyuuga estate to have milk and cookies with his wife because Hiashi (Thanks to Jestina the Hedgechidox for correcting me about Hizashi) didn't allow them to live together, yet. "So, are you looking forward to having Ramen when we're adults?" Naruto asked, "Most definitely!" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, and---if the movie was wrong about how to have babies then…what's the real way to have babies?" Naruto asked, "I dunno, let's ask daddy" Hinata said and the two ran to Hiashi.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Hinata asked, "We really want to know" Naruto said. Hiashi started blushing, "Uhhhh…they come from….HEY LOOK!!!CHOUJI'S SKINNY!!!" Hiashi yelled, pointing behind Naruto and Hinata, "Where?!" they both asked, turning around and Hiashi ran away.

Next Day…

Naruto went to Hinata's house to hang out, "Hey, Hinata, let's go out somewhere for a snack" he said. As the two were walking outside Naruto asked, "So, what do you want to eat?", "Y'know Naruto, I'm in the mood for some pineapple" Hinata said, smiling.

The End

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Awww, yup, it's soooo short but it's really cute, isn't it? I love all my fans and the reviews that are flooding me!!XDDD

I'm not putting in an FAQ 'cause there are no questions to ask because this was so short!XD

Owari,

Ku


End file.
